


Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

by SylverRhyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pregnant!Ruby, family bonds, sam/ruby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverRhyme/pseuds/SylverRhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persistent bastards, Dean thought to himself. Which made his thoughts snap back to the current issue like a rubber band that had been pulled taunt suddenly released, it's elasticity pulling it back into it's formal shape so fast it left a burn on some poor bastard's fingers. And that poor bastard was Sam, even if he didn't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

**_S_** _itting, **W** aiting, **W** ishing_

A Supernatural Fan-Fic by- **_S_** _ylver **R** hyme_  
Ship(s)- Destiel, Sauby  
MC's- Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Bobby, Ruby

    Dean sighed, staring at his boots as he shuffled along the yellowed grass, fingers fiddling with the strange lint in his jacket pockets. For a moment, all of his thought were consumed by the small bits of fuzz he was rolling around between his thumbs and index fingers. No matter how many times he tore all of that damn grey shit out of these pockets, they somehow seemed to come back in a few days. _Persistent bastards_ , he thought to himself. Which made his thoughts snap back to the current issue like a rubber band that had been pulled taunt suddenly released, it's elasticity pulling it back into it's formal shape so fast it left a burn on some poor bastard's fingers. And that poor bastard was Sam, even if he didn't think so.

    Dean's lips tightened and he kicked at a rock that dared to be in his way. The man gave a grimly satisfied smirk when he heard it thunk against the branches of a small bush a few feet off to the right. Then his lips slipped back into a pained sort of frown, returning to watching, but not seeing, his boots slowly move across the dead and dying stalks of hardened turf.

    It had been a few days since Ruby had made her big announcement in the middle of dinner. Castiel actually had to do his disappearance act to avoid ripping her head off. Bobby had pretty much done the same thing, though his magic trick was picking up his plate and a case of beer and walking out into the living room. Dean did pretty well, though. Well, until Sam's damn face had split into the widest grin he'd ever seen and started sucking face enthusiastically with the damn demon. Then it was Dean's turn to walk out, simply because his stupid brother was too consumed to do it himself.

    Since then, the two were pretty much not seen without being attached to the other somehow, be it by the mouth or by Sam's ginormic hand gently pressed to the noticeable bump sticking out between Ruby's hips.

    That was the weird part, Dean decided. It wasn't because Ruby and Sam had actually stuck together. It wasn't that Ruby practically gave up everything she knew to help the hunters out. It wasn't even the fact that Ruby had ended up pregnant to begin with. No, it was the speed of the pregnancy that was weird.

    It had only been about four days since Ruby looked up from the soup Dean had made for them all and said, with alarming calmness, that she was pregnant, and her stomach had been completely flat, then. Now, she looked as if she were at least four months in. However, none of this seemed to bother neither Sam nor Ruby. Okay, so Ruby had already explained that demon pregnancies last about ten days and that human-slash-demon hybrids have existed before, but still! Dean honestly had no idea how Sam has kept his cool through this whole thing- Dean certainly hasn't.

 _This whole thing is fucked up in the extreme_ , he thought, withdrawing a hand out of his pocket to rub it over his face, stubble making a light rasping sound against his palm. Another sound caught his attention and he sighed again upon recognizing the slight fluttering sound Castiel's wings made when the angel showed up.

    "Hey, Cas," he said wearily, letting his hand slip back into his pocket as the angel fell into step beside him.

    "Hello, Dean." Castiel's voice was soft despite it's gruff timbre, and Dean didn't even have to look over to know that the man was in an almost identical position- head down, brows furrowed, hands in his pockets, feet moving one at a time. The hunter shot him a glance and managed a smile when Castiel mirrored the look, though he merely looked curious instead of smiling back.

    "Any news from upstairs?" Dean asked, still watching him. Castiel met his eyes before looking ahead again.

    "They have been talking about it, but they know as much as we do. They've heard of this happening before, but somehow, no one can remember the result of this kind of breeding." Dean turned to face the ground again. "So, no, basically," he said, tone sharper than it needed to be, but Castiel was unfazed by it as he remained silent.

    Dean sighed again, this time looking up at the sky. The stars glittered coldly at him and Dean scowled at them in response. Castiel must have followed his actions, because he started speaking.

    "The stars are a mystery to most humans," he began, and Dean wondered when they had stopped walking. He looked over at Castiel and found that the angel was still beside him, face tilted up to the sky with the stars reflecting in his blue eyes.

    "Even though you know that stars are just massive spheres of burning fumes, they still captivate and even enslave some of you." He shifted a bit, but his eyes never wavered.

    "The stars are not representatives of the Angels or of Heaven, though some angels do own some of them, and yet that is the most widely believed tale of us." Castiel suddenly pointed, arm raising smoothly as a slender hand folded in upon itself save for one long finger, which seemed to bare resemblance to The Hand Of Fate card in a deck of cards the hunter had seen once. Dean followed it, eyes finding a small, yet inexplicably bright cluster of stars just to the right of the full moon.

    "Your kind has never thought much of that constellation, simply because it is only visible to some humans." Dean started at that, turning back to find that Castiel was now looking at him, arm by his side. "Only those who are Angel-Marked could ever find the entrance to my world, Dean."

    The angel gave Dean a moment to process this and, when he did, the hunter's eyes widened as they snapped back to the stars. "That's..." he began. "Yes, Dean. You see, The stars were created to hide ourselves. They are meant to conceal us, nothing more. And yet, humans have always looked to the stars for guidance, for acceptance, for relief." As Castiel spoke, Dean suddenly noticed that the little stars formed the shape of wings, their feathers growing more and more intricately detailed the longer he looked, becoming so life-like that he swore he saw them moving just slightly, as if they were pulsing in time with his heart.

    A light warmth and pressure had him looking down to find Castiel's hand laying gently on the curve of his bicep and shoulder, fingers and palm matching up with the burn hidden under his layers of clothes. Dean looked up so he could meet Castiel's eyes. "The burn...?" he inquired. Castiel nodded. "Yes. That is where I marked you. My grace touched your soul, Dean, and they mixed together so tightly, so intimately, that it left a mark on both of us." Dean arched an eyebrow and flicked his eyes towards Castiel's hand obviously. The angel gave him his small, half-smile. "My mark is not carried on this vessel, Dean." The hunter returned his smile, understanding this.

    They stood like this, smiling softly at each other, for a little while longer than necessary before their eyes sought out the Gates of Heaven once again. The warmth on his shoulder slid down his arm, fingers brushing the back of Dean's hand before Castiel withdrew his own hand completely.

    Dean stared up at the stars, watching the lights twinkle and occasionally wink out as the thin wisps of clouds rolled across the sky. Then he realized something, and it made him chuckle. He felt more than saw Castiel look over at him, most likely confused. "Dean?" he inquired, confirming Dean's suspicions. The hunter smiled and shook his head. "You know...you always do this to me," he said, voice uncharacteristically soft. He looked over and his smile widened at the confused puppy look Castiel was giving him.

    "I always have this black and white view of something. It's absolute in my mind, unchangeable, untouchable. And then you show up and I end up seeing something grey." This only made Castiel tip his head further to the left, so Dean tried something else. "Well...okay, the stars, for instance," he said, turned to look up at the sky again.

    "I've never really thought of them as more than just silent witnesses who don't give a damn what happens o this earth. And then you showed up, and I started wondering how many of those stars actually are witnesses." Castiel moved and Dean turned to look at him. The angel was facing the sky again, eyes unreadable. "You're always doing that to me, Cas. I think I have a clear view on something, and you come along and explain something or do something, and suddenly I don't know anymore." Castiel took a breath and lowered his head, only meeting Dean's eyes long enough to murmur a soft "I'm sorry, Dean" before looking at the ground.

   Dean chuckled and took a step towards him, throwing an arm around his shoulders and tucking the angel in against his side. He ruffled his hair with his other hand, still chuckling. "Don't be sorry, Cas. That's just what family does." Castiel looked up at him then, eyes wide. Then they filled with moisture and both men had to look up at the stars. "I'm not related to you, Dean," Castiel said, and his voice was so filled with emotion that Dean pulled him tighter against him. "You don't have to be. You're family, Cas, and there's nothing you can do to wiggle out of that," he replied, voice gruff with his own inner turmoil. Castiel stayed silent, but a heavy warmth wrapped around his waist with fingers tangled in the hem of his jacket and Dean could feel a soft tremor run through the body against him as Castiel leaned against him. It made Dean smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my second Destiel story ever, so I hope you like it! I may or may not make this into a series(most likely not), but please comment below on what you think about it! Also, in this story, Bobby can walk, Ruby isn't actually a bitch, and Castiel is still an angel.


End file.
